


Счастливого Рождества, грязное отребье!

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Older Characters, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: На Рождество Гарри уверен, что у Северуса кто-то есть.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Счастливого Рождества, грязное отребье!

Дом был довольно уродливым; старый и кривенький, стиснутый двумя соседними коттеджами, словно они пытались выдавить дом с улицы, как какой-то прыщ. Проход к дому был занесен снегом, только узкую дорожку кто-то потрудился расчистить. Жухлые кусты были высажены по периметру, вдоль черной проржавевшей ограды. Гарри прятался за кустами, натянув до самых бровей свою красную шапку. От холода и снега его очки совсем запотели, а шарф покрылся инеем.

Гарри сидел, скорчившись, и наблюдал за домом. В окнах горел свет, за плотными шторами пару раз мелькнула знакомая фигура. Больше ничего не происходило, и Гарри никак не мог набраться смелости, чтобы постучать.

Над ним пролетела парочка ворон, громко и тоскливо крича.

Гарри запрокинул голову, провожая их глазами. Две черные кляксы на белом зимнем небе.

Глубоко вздохнув, он выпрямился и зашагал к дому.

***

Неделей раньше они с Роном гуляли по рождественскому Хогсмиду. Падал пушистый снежок, и всюду звенели бубенцы. Улицы сияли волшебными огнями, на каждом углу пели хоралы и играли в снежки. Было на что поглазеть, но Гарри погрузился в свои страдания, а Рон порядком захмелел.

Он выпил три медовухи и был морально готов обсуждать любовные проблемы Гарри.

— Я просто не знаю, куда он уходит каждый раз, — жаловался Гарри. — Он никогда не говорит, а от вопросов увиливает… Сначала я не лез в это, но мы почти год встречаемся, а он каждую неделю куда-то исчезает и злится, стоит мне задать пару вопросов об этом.

— Не думаю, что он тебе изменяет, Гарри, — сказал Рон, перешагивая через сугроб. — В смысле… Это же Снейп! Вряд ли к нему очередь из любовников выстраивается.

— Зря ты так, — мрачно пробормотал Гарри. — По нему все старшекурсницы сохли в Хогвартсе.

— М-м-м, — сказал Рон, чтобы не спорить лишний раз. Жизнь с Гермионой научила его многому, в частности, умению вовремя издать нечленораздельный звук и закрыть тему. — В любом случае, в отношениях должно быть доверие. Просто заруби себе на носу, что он без ума от тебя, и расслабься уже.

— Ага. — Гарри с несчастным видом уставился на старика в ватной бороде, стоящего на углу улицы с картонной табличкой «Подайте на ХО-ХО-ХО». — Доверие. Точно, и я так же всегда думал.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Рон глубоко запрятал руки в карманы и глядел прямо перед собой. Он все еще был не готов обсуждать историю с Джинни. Его сестрица семь лет фанатично обожала Гарри Поттера, а стоило им с Гарри объявить о помолвке — пустилась во все тяжкие.

Потребовалось много времени, чтобы разбитое сердце Гарри смог излечить Снейп. Если теперь ублюдок подведет Гарри, возможно, тот никогда уже не оправится.

— Я просто… Не знаю, что, если проблема во мне? Что, если меня просто… недостаточно? — тихо спросил Гарри, разглядывая сияющую витрину.

Рон тяжело вздохнул. Почесал лоб под уродливой пушистой шапкой (очевидно, связанной с любовью).

— Ладно, приятель. Я раздобыл тебе адрес с помощью одного жутко секретного артефакта, и если кто-нибудь узнает, что я воспользовался служебным положением… — Рон провел пальцем по горлу. Гарри сделал большие глаза и быстро закивал. Лицо его стало решительным.

— Что это за место? Куда Снейп все время уходит?

— Какой-то дом в маггловском районе. Там живет мужчина, но я ничего не смог про него выяснить. У нас в базах не числится, скорее всего, тоже маггл.

— Мужчина, — убитым тоном повторил Гарри.

— Уверен, все это как-нибудь очень просто объясняется, — сказал Рон, хлопнув Гарри по плечу так, что тот пошатнулся. — Ладно, держи. — Он сунул в варежку Гарри бумажку с адресом. — Но если решишь туда наведаться… смотри, не подставляй меня. Никакого шума, никаких скандалов и никаких убийств на почве ревности.

— Обещаю, никаких убийств, — слабо улыбнулся Гарри и стиснул бумажку.

***

Гарри проснулся от прикосновения к плечу. Замычал, глубже зарываясь в одеяло, и ткнулся носом в бедро сидящего на кровати Снейпа.

— Почему ты одет? — пробормотал Гарри сонно. Снейп неловко положил руку ему на голову, погладил, как собаку. Гарри прижался к его ладони. — Еще так рано, неужели ты уходишь на работу? Сегодня же Сочельник…

— Есть кое-какие дела, — уклончиво ответил Северус. Он лег рядом, прямой, разве что руки на груди не сложил. Гарри размотал свой одеяльный кокон и накинул краешек на Северуса. Повернулся к нему, обхватив руками и ногами.

Каждое утро Северус вставал чудовищно рано, принимал душ, одевался, завтракал и возвращался в постель на пару минут, чтобы полежать с Гарри, прежде чем уйти. Это было их негласной традицией, которая ни разу не была нарушена.

Северус полежал смирно, потом медленно протянул руку и начал перебирать волосы Гарри, расчесывая их пальцами. Очень осторожно, бережно. Гарри улыбнулся. Может, Снейп был не из тех, кто много говорит о своих чувствах, но руки всегда выдавали его. Такие поразительно ласковые.

Прошло столько времени, прежде чем они начали касаться друг друга. Прежде чем Северус позволил этому случиться. Но как только позволил — словно плотину прорвало. Гарри бы никогда не подумал, что человек вроде Северуса Снейпа может быть настолько голодным до прикосновений.

Наконец, когда Гарри снова было задремал, Северус вылез из-под одеяла, оправил мантию от невидимых складок, достал что-то из кармана и положил на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Что это? — Гарри поднял голову от подушки и близоруко сощурился.

— Подарок, — сухо ответил Северус.

— Почему ты отдаешь его сейчас? Вечером обменяемся.

Северус застыл.

— Я думал… ты пойдешь в Нору на праздники, как всегда, — наконец неловко ответил он. Гарри сел в кровати, завернувшись в одеяло.

— Что? Ты думал, я брошу тебя на Рождество? — фыркнул Гарри удивленно. — Еще чего!

— Ты всегда проводишь праздники в Норе, — повторил Северус, словно робот, у которого сбилась программа. Гарри нахмурился. Нащупал очки и нацепил на нос, чтобы взглянуть, что за выражение на лице у Снейпа. Никакого выражения там не было, конечно же.

— Ну, а в этот раз мы встретим Рождество вместе, — сказал он и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Северуса, но тот отступил подальше от кровати.

— У меня другие планы, — ответил Северус, не глядя на Гарри. — Я вернусь завтра вечером. Отправляйся в Нору, повеселись с друзьями.

Гарри только рот разинул, а Северус, кивнув своим словам, уже скрылся в прихожей.

Гарри выпрыгнул из постели и босиком побежал за ним.

— Ты правда собираешься исчезнуть на сутки? — воскликнул он, привалившись к дверному косяку, пока Северус шнуровал ботинки. — Это ведь наше первое Рождество вместе!

Северус поднял голову, чтобы раздраженно взглянуть на него.

— Это просто праздник, — сказал он, и Гарри ушам поверить не мог. — Поттер, прекрати делать трагедию на пустом месте.

— Для меня это не пустое место, — возразил Гарри, сцепив зубы. Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Поднялся и намотал свой длинный черный шарф, скрывая шрамы на горле. Затем надел верхнюю мантию, такую же черную и лаконичную, как и вся его одежда. Гарри молча глядел, как он одевается.

— Куда ты идешь? — спросил Гарри, сам себя ненавидя за то, как звучит его голос. Северус взялся за ручку двери.

— По делам, — ответил он. — Я уже сказал.

— По каким делам?

— Не представляю, как это тебя касается. — Северус уставился на Гарри, поджав губы, словно собирался снять пару-тройку баллов. — Возвращайся в постель или хотя бы надень тапки, пол холодный.

— Я не понимаю. — Гарри закусил нижнюю губу, глядя на Северуса. Тот скорчил гримасу.

— Только не эти щенячьи глазки. На меня это не действует.

— Мы можем… просто поужинать. Никакого эгг-нога, если не хочешь. Без всяких хлопушек и шума, я даже колпак надевать не стану. — Гарри жалко улыбнулся. — Знаю, ты не фанат праздников, и я не собираюсь доставать тебя с этим, просто… останься, а?

Северус долго молчал, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что он согласится. Но затем он упрямо наклонил голову, роняя волосы на лицо.

— Ты знал, на что идешь, Поттер, — ровно напомнил он. — Я предупреждал тебя с самого начала.

— Я знаю.

— И ты согласился, — с нажимом добавил Снейп. — На все мои условия.

— Как будто у меня был выбор! — всплеснул руками Гарри, но, заметив взгляд Северуса, тут же добавил: — Да, да, я согласился.

— Ты знаешь, кто я такой.

— Лучше, чем ты думаешь.

— Что ж — Северус криво улыбнулся, — в таком случае — счастливого Рождества. Увидимся завтра.

И он ушел.

Гарри даже не сомневался — к этому своему маггловскому мужику.

***

Он мерз на улице добрый час, прячась за кустами на заднем дворе, словно какой-то незадачливый домушник. Соседние участки были украшены снежными фигурами и гирляндами, но дом, который интересовал Гарри, был мрачным, без единого признака новогоднего настроения. В стиле Снейпа. «Должно быть, нашел свою идеальную пару», — подумал Гарри.

В глубине души он знал, что это все — одна большая ошибка. Не стоило ему шпионить за Снейпом, не стоило заявляться сюда и уж точно не нужно было стучать в старую деревянную дверь. Гарри не хотел, чтобы так все заканчивалось. Не хотел быть брошенным под Рождество. Но для такого ни один день не будет удачным, не так ли?

И Гарри бы свихнулся, если бы не выяснил все сам. Он должен увидеть своими глазами.

Долго никто не открывал, затем раздались легкие шаги и замок щелкнул. Гарри застыл на пороге, глядя на Снейпа, а Снейп точно так же застыл, в карикатурной симметрии. До последнего момента Гарри надеялся, что ошибся, но нет — это был Северус, его Северус, в своей домашней одежде, в том свитере, что Гарри однажды подарил ему. Его волосы были забраны в хвост, а на одежде виднелись пятна муки.

— Ты… печешь? — Когда Гарри наконец обрел дар речи, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем выпалить это. Северус вцепился в дверь так, словно собирался сражаться на смерть, лишь бы Гарри не переступил порог.

— КТО ТАМ? — прогремел низкий голос из глубины дома. — КТО ТАМ ПРИПЕРСЯ?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — зашипел Северус. Гарри никогда не видел его так близко к панике. Даже во время финальной битвы; даже когда Гарри затащил его на квиддичный матч, где играли «Пушки Педдл».

— ЕСЛИ ЭТО СВИДЕТЕЛИ ИЕГОВЫ, ГОНИ ИХ К ЧЕРТЯМ ВЗАШЕЙ!

— Мило, — пробормотал Гарри и улыбнулся своей официальной улыбкой для фотографий. — Не пригласишь меня зайти?

— Черта с два, Поттер, — прорычал Снейп, вытаращив глаза. Казалось, еще секунда — плеваться начнет. Не то что бы он мог хоть как-то напугать Гарри — не теперь, никогда больше.

— Что, оставишь меня мерзнуть за порогом? Клянусь, я проведу тут всю ночь, если потребуется.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Затем лицо его перекосилось, и он решительно распахнул дверь, отступая.

— Ты ведь вечно суешь свой нос в чужие дела, не так ли? Прошу. — Он театрально взмахнул рукой, и Гарри с достоинством прошагал мимо. — Ботинки сними! Здесь недавно… убирались.

— Как скажете, профессор, — злобно ответил Гарри, стряхивая с себя ботинки, не расшнуровав их. Он едва не рухнул, пытаясь избавиться от левого, и Северус подхватил его. Гарри отпихнул от себя его руки: — Спасибо, сам справлюсь. Итак, может, ты нас познакомишь?

Снейп молча пошел по коридору, и Гарри последовал за ним. Изнутри дом был еще более мрачным и обветшалым; было видно, что здесь давно не делали ремонт — старомодные обои почти полностью утратили узор, выцвели до желтизны, а половицы рассохлись и скрипели под ногами. Однако все вокруг сверкало чистотой, и было видно, что за домом тщательно ухаживают, иначе он давно бы рассыпался.

Еще в доме стоял странный запах. Кисловато-горький, тяжелый запах, как в больнице.

«Тоже мне, любовное гнездышко», — подумал Гарри, когда Северус свернул в просторную комнату, которая оказалась гостиной. Гостиная была залита серым зимним светом, шумел маленький старый телевизор, огромный уродливый ковер покрывал пол, и возле окна стояло продавленное кресло, в котором…

— Позволь представить, мой чертов папаша, кусок старого дерьма, — равнодушно проговорил Северус, махнув рукой в сторону кресла.

Старикан был такой древний, какими только могут быть маггловские деды. Его седые волосы клубились полупрозрачными клоками над огромным, покатым лбом, а глаза беспрестанно слезились. Огромный нос торчал посреди лица, бледный и в каких-то пятнах, как маринованный гриб. Рот почти полностью скрылся в складках и морщинах. Широкое, расплывшееся тело старика было перекошено, правая рука поджата к груди, крупная дряблая кисть легко подрагивала в воздухе.

— ЧТО ЗА ХРЕН С ГОРЫ? — рявкнул старик, и голос его был молодым, оглушительно-громким, как у человека, который всю свою сознательную жизнь ОРАЛ вместо того, чтобы говорить по-человечески.

— Отец, познакомься, это Гарри Поттер, герой магической Британии и мой партнер, — любезно ответил Северус.

— ПУСТЬ УБИРАЕТСЯ! Я РАЗВЕ НЕ СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НЕ СМЕЛ ПРИВОДИТЬ В МОЙ ДОМ ВСЯКОЕ ОТРЕБЬЕ?!

— Это мой дом, папа, — терпеливо сказал Северус, незаметно для старика закатив глаза. — Я плачу за него, и могу приводить, кого пожелаю.

Старик притворился, что не услышал.

— ДАВАЙ, НЕ МОЗОЛЬ МНЕ ГЛАЗА СВОЕЙ УРОДЛИВОЙ ХАРЕЙ. ЛУЧШЕ ПРИНЕСИ ПИВА.

— Хорошо. — Северус схватил Гарри за локоть и вывел из комнаты, иначе Гарри так и остался бы там стоять соляным столбом.

На кухне было куда уютней. Солнце заглядывало в окно, старомодные занавески были в цветах и тыквах. Северус заглянул в духовку и покрутил настройки таймера, затем поставил чайник и вытащил из кухонного шкафчика две чашки, а следом — большущую пивную кружку.

Пока он буднично занимался кухонными хлопотами, Гарри стоял, привалившись к холодильнику, где Северус его оставил. Гарри чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом — это было привычное чувство, но теперь он к тому же испытывал огромное облегчение и не меньший стыд.

— Так значит, ты тайно… встречаешься со своим отцом? — наконец выдавил он.

— Понимаю твое разочарование, — ядовито процедил Северус, наливая сливки в молочник. — Я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы это был гарем молодых горячих любовников.

— Но разве… в смысле… сколько ему вообще лет?

— Достаточно, — отрезал Снейп, засыпав заварки в чайник. — Надеюсь, скоро сдохнет.

— Ты ведь ненавидишь его!

— Верно. — Снейп заглянул в одну из чашек. — Сахар?

— Два, спасибо. То есть… я не очень-то хорошо знаю о ваших отношениях, но разве он не… в смысле…

— Прекрати бормотать, Поттер! — гаркнул Северус, выключая газ. — Того, что ты видел в моих воспоминаниях, достаточно, чтобы составить картину целиком. Не представляю, какие еще у тебя остались вопросы.

— Да просто куча! — Гарри всплеснул руками. — Почему ты ухаживаешь за ним? Сколько это длится? И почему ты хранишь все в секрете? То есть… ты ведь знаешь, какие слухи ходили. Мне казалось, возможно… я думал, что ты…

— Думал, я убил его? — спокойно уточнил Северус, наполняя заварочный чайник кипятком. Мягкая клетчатая прихватка на его руке смотрелась как абсолютно инородное тело. — Да, я тоже про это слышал. Никогда не возражал против этой версии.

Северус расставил чашки на подносе. Он наполнил чаем пивной стакан. Взглянув на Гарри, пояснил:

— Старик едва соображает, что происходит. Он свою мочу от пива не отличит.

— Класс… — пробормотал Гарри и посторонился, пока Снейп не протаранил его подносом. Затем снова хвостиком поспешил за Снейпом сквозь темный дом.

Северус поставил на журнальный столик перед креслом поднос, сунул старику в руки чашку, которую тот едва удержал, но вцепился крепко.

— Еда будет через полчаса, — бросил Северус, забирая чашки для себя и Гарри.

— ПОМОИ ВОНЮЧИЕ ТВОЯ СТРЯПНЯ, — ворчливо ответил старик, присосавшись к кружке. Гарри с содроганием глядел, как он пьет, жадно и громко глотая, пока стакан не опустел наполовину.

— Полегче, — заметил Северус. — Я не буду носить тебя в туалет каждые полчаса.

— ЧТО ЗА ДРЯНОЕ ПОЙЛО. — Старик скорчил Северусу гримасу, и Гарри с ужасом заметил сходство — Северус точно так же кривил губы и скалил зубы, когда был раздражен. — ОТРАВИТЬ МЕНЯ ХОЧЕШЬ?

— Как будто тебя хоть одна отрава возьмет, — фыркнул Северус. Он протянул Гарри чашку. — Сливки?

— Нет, спасибо, — пискнул Гарри.

— Пригляди за ним, мне нужно забрать газету из ящика, — велел Северус и скрылся. Гарри, словно заложник, приник к окошку и наблюдал за тем, как Северус шагает к почтовому ящику у калитки, увязая в снегу. У ящика Северус постоял, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись. Изо рта его вырывались большие клубы пара, словно Северус глубоко и отчаянно дышал в приступе паники.

Затем Северус вытащил газету, раздраженно пнул ящик, чтобы с него осыпалась снежная шапка, и побрел к назад, к дому.

— А ТЫ, ЗНАЧИТ, ТАКОЙ ЖЕ ФРИК, КАК МОЙ МЕЛКИЙ? — рявкнул вдруг старик, и Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Я не… я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, сэр, — осторожно ответил Гарри.

— ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ БОРМОЧЕШЬ, МАЛЬЧИШКА. Я ГОВОРЮ, ТЫ ТАКОЙ ЖЕ ГРЕШНИК, КАК МОЙ СЫН, ИЛИ ТЫ НЕ ИЗ ЭТИХ?

Гарри вцепился в свою чашку.

— Я не думаю… кхм. Я не думаю, что мы грешники, сэр. — Гарри высоко поднял голову. — Но да, я гей, если вы об этом.

— КОЛДУЕШЬ ТЫ ИЛИ НЕТ, ТУПИЦА? — завопил старик, брызгая слюной из беззубого рта. — Я ВРОДЕ НИЧЕГО СЛОЖНОГО НЕ СПРОСИЛ!

— Оставь его в покое, — резко сказал Северус, появившись на пороге. — Займись своей газетой и помолчи хоть минуту, ясно? — Он швырнул в старика свернутой газетой, и тот ловко поймал ее, почти не расплескав чай.

— ПИВА ЕЩЕ ПРИНЕСИ, — буркнул он, развернув газету.

— Обойдешься, — буркнул тем же тоном Северус, сделал знак Гарри, и тот с облегчением смотался из гостиной.

***

Снейп, сгорбившись, сел на узкую кровать и уставился на свои колени. Гарри оглядывал крохотную, аскетичную спальню. Он не видел в жизни менее уютного места. С ужасом Гарри понял, что здесь Северус проводит все те ночи, пока Гарри места себе не находит и представляет всякие кошмарные оргии с его участием.

— Я действительно хотел его убить, — поведал Северус своим коленям. — Все время, пока рос с ним. — Он замолчал, повисла тягостная тишина, которую Гарри не осмелился нарушить. — Когда мне было восемнадцать, и я принял Метку, я отправился в тупик Прядильщиков, чтобы покончить с этим.

Гарри неподвижно застыл, ожидая продолжения. Снейп молчал так долго, что казалось, на этом история заканчивается. Потом он внезапно усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Дома его не было. Он куда-то умотал, в пивнушку, наверное. Понятия не имею. Не стал его искать.

Подняв голову, Северус взглянул Гарри в глаза, не мигая.

— Будь он дома — я бы это сделал.

— Ясно, — сказал Гарри после долгой паузы, и Северус отвел взгляд. Лицо его расслабилось, плечи поникли.

— В следующий раз мы увиделись после суда. Я тогда не знал, куда пойти. Альбус сказал, я смогу преподавать в Хогвартсе. Был август, и я не знал, куда деваться. Пришел домой. Он не стал меня прогонять, хотя вел себя, как последний ублюдок, ясное дело. Тогда он был уже совсем плох. Едва ли вообще трезвел.

Гарри тихо подошел и сел рядом с Северусом, касаясь плечом его плеча.

— А потом? — спросил он вполголоса. Северус мотнул головой, словно пытался спрятаться за волосами, но они все еще были собраны в хвост на затылке.

— Да. Потом я навещал его изредка. На летних каникулах. Просто чтобы знать, сдох он уже или нет. Когда ты был на втором курсе, с ним случился приступ. Старик и так долго продержался, думал, он столько не протянет — но здоровье у Снейпов всегда было лошадиное. Его подвело сердце, хотя я-то думал, это будет печень. После первого инфаркта он еще как-то держался на ногах, но если ты думаешь, что он перестал пить… — Снейп фыркнул. — Когда второй раз угодил в больницу, я купил этот дом. Он тогда уже жил в ночлежке, а дом в тупике продал, чтобы отвязаться от людей, которым задолжал.

— Ясно, — повторил Гарри оторопело. Снейп искоса взгляну на него, улыбнулся.

— Ну, это можно считать знакомством с родителями? Счастлив, Поттер?

— Ага, без ума просто, — пробормотал Гарри, придвигаясь еще ближе к Северусу. Он протянул руку, обнимая его за талию, и Снейп выдохнул, привалившись к нему. Гарри поглаживал худую спину, ощущая каждый позвонок под тонкой домашней рубашкой.

— По будням к нему приходит сиделка, — сказал Северус после паузы. — Но на праздники я ее отпустил. Не думал, что ты сюда припрешься.

— Я немного сдвинулся на почве ревности, — признался Гарри. Снейп недоверчиво ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, как же.

— Думал, ты нашел кого-то посимпатичней, — сказал Гарри, оттянул воротник рубашки и поцеловал Северуса в шею.

— Развлекаюсь по полной, — пробормотал Северус, закрыв глаза и наклонив голову, чтобы Гарри поцеловал снова. — Сварил ведро лубриканта.

— Фу. — Гарри засмеялся. Северус повернулся и поцеловал его, глубоко, долго, так, что у Гарри колени размякли.

— Я все еще не в восторге, что ты увидел это, — сообщил Северус, оторвавшись от него и переводя дыхание. — Надеялся, ты будешь уважать мои границы и все такое.

— Ты знал, с кем связался, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Да, я знал, — вздохнул Северус. — Ладно. Хочешь перекусить перед уходом?

— Что? — Гарри отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть Северусу в лицо. — Я останусь!

— Не говори ерунды. — Северус нахмурился. — Ты не хочешь провести Рождество в такой унылой компании.

— Я обожаю твою унылую компанию, — парировал Гарри с улыбкой. — Уверен, это будет весело.

— Уморительно, — убитым тоном проговорил Северус, глядя на Гарри так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

***

— Что это, пирог? — любопытно спросил Гарри. Он вертелся у Северуса под ногами, пока тот готовил.

— Картофельная запеканка, — буркнул Северус, оттесняя его с дороги. — Не будь таким бесполезным. Нарежь зелень. Только не огромными кусками, как ты обычно делаешь.

—Шинковать, а не резать, так точно, профессор, — занудным тоном прогудел Гарри, схватив деревянную дощечку и нож. — Почему дом совсем не украшен? Никто и не подумает, что сегодня праздник.

— Для этого есть календарь, — отрезал Северус, взяв ступку, чтобы размять картофель. В ответ на взгляд Гарри пояснил: — Сегодня вечером два меню — для зубастых и для беззубых.

— Мы можем наколдовать хотя бы елку, — предложил Гарри, старательно измельчая пучок зелени. — Или парочку гирлянд. Просто чтобы стало уютней.

— Черта с два! — фыркнул Северус, яростно орудуя ступкой. — Со стариком припадок будет, если ты начнешь перед ним размахивать палочкой. Может, это и к лучшему, конечно…

— Эй, ему не обязательно знать. Я трансфигурирую что-нибудь симпатичное и скажу, что принес с собой. Да ему и дела до этого не будет.

— Ему до всего есть дело, — мрачно возразил Северус, заглядывая в кастрюлю и с новой силой вонзая ступку в мягкий картофель. — Но если тебе так уж нужно…

— Всего лишь парочка маленьких украшений, — мягко сказал Гарри, уже зная, что победил.

***

Вечером старик дремал в кресле, а Северус сидел на диване с книгой, пока Гарри возился с гирляндой. Под убаюкивающее бормотание телевизора Гарри распутывал длинные золотистые нити. Он устроился прямо на ковре перед обогревателем, который исполнял роль камина. Теперь, когда стемнело и Северус зажег большую желтую лампу, здесь было не так уж уродливо. И Гарри почти привык к лекарственному, старческому запаху.

Гарри подумал, возможно, в следующие выходные они приедут сюда вместе.

— СОВСЕМ КАК ЭЙЛИН, ВЕРНО? — вдруг прохрипел старик, открыв глаза и наблюдая за Гарри, пока тот пытался дотянуться до верхней полки шкафа. В его руках была пушистая зеленая мишура. Северус даже не пытался ему помочь, наблюдая с дивана за его мучениями — ему нравилось, когда Гарри страдал из-за своего роста.

— ТОЖЕ ВЕЧНО ВСЯКИЙ МУСОР ЦЕПЛЯЛА НА ПРАЗДНИКИ, — прогудел старик, довольно глядя на Гарри.

— Оставь ее в покое, — пробормотал Северус, не глядя на отца.

— ЧЕРТОВА ВЕДЬМА!

— Помолчи, — Северус стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— ГДЕ ОНА ШЛЯЕТСЯ?

Гарри встревожено взглянул на Северуса. Тот перелистнул страницу своей книги.

— Она умерла, отец.

— КАК ЖЕ, ДЕРЖИ КАРМАН ШИРЕ! ЭТА ВЕДЬМА И МЕНЯ ПЕРЕЖИВЕТ! СЛИНЯЛА СО СВОИМ ЛЮБОВНИКОМ, ТОЧНО! ЗА ДУРАКА МЕНЯ ДЕРЖИШЬ?

— Ты и есть дурак, — пробормотал Северус себе под нос, внимательно глядя в книгу. Гарри неловко сграбастал новую ленту мишуры, пытаясь придумать, куда ее приспособить.

— ВЕЧНО ГРОЗИЛАСЬ, ЧТО УЙДЕТ. НОСОМ МЕНЯ ТЫКАЛА, МОЛ, СКОЛЬКО ЗА НЕЙ МУЖИКОВ КОГДА-ТО ТАСКАЛОСЬ. ЛЮБОГО ВЫБРАТЬ МОГЛА, АГА. А Я ЕЙ ГОВОРИЛ: НЕ С ТВОЕЙ РОЖЕЙ! — Старик засмеялся, потом закашлял, в груди у него что-то страшно хрипело и булькало.

— Ладно, довольно, — грубо сказал Северус, захлопнув книжку. — Пойдем, я тебя помою.

Он подошел к креслу, а старик замахнулся на него своей скрюченной рукой.

— А НУ ОТВАЛИ! НЕ ТРОНЬ МЕНЯ СВОИМИ ГРЯЗНЫМИ ЛАПАМИ, УРОДЕЦ!

— От тебя воняет, надо вымыть, — сквозь зубы ответил Северус, склоняясь над креслом, пока старик слабо колотил его по плечам. — А ну уймись, или спущу тебя с лестницы.

— САМ ПОМОЮСЬ!

— Как же! — Северус закинул руку старика себе за шею и с усилием поднял его с кресла. Старик едва мог передвигать ноги, все его грузное, огромное тело навалилось на Северуса, и тот покраснел от натуги. Ему было бы проще, если бы Снейп-старший прекратил сопротивляться и отпихивать его.

— Я могу помочь, — отважно сказал Гарри, подойдя ближе. И Северус, и старик уставились на него с одинаковым ужасом.

— ЧЕРТА С ДВА! — завопил старик.

— Поверь мне, ты не захочешь это видеть, — поддержал его Северус.

Вихляющей, медленной походкой они вышли из комнаты, крепко схватившись друг за друга.

Гарри перевел дыхание.

***

— Все жутко вкусно, — сказал Гарри, когда его тарелка опустела.

— ЧЕРТОВА ГРЯЗЬ, А НЕ ЕДА. ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я С ГОЛОДУ ПОДОХ? — спросил старик, отпихивая руку Северуса. Тот невозмутимо зачерпнул еще пюре и быстро втиснул ложку в рот старику. Секунду Гарри казалось, сейчас старик плюнет Северусу в лицо, но этого не случилось.

— Еще вина? — светским тоном уточнил Северус, вытирая салфеткой еду с подбородка отца. — Налей себе, Гарри, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Лично я не могу ужинать с ним трезвым.

— ГДЕ МОЕ ЧЕРТОВО ПИВО?

— Мне кажется, картошка немного пересолена. Но я рад, если тебе понравилось.

— БЛЯДСКИЙ ВЫРОДОК! ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ В МОЕМ ДОМЕ, ТЫ И ТВОЯ ЧЕРТОВА МАМАША!

— Возьми добавки, там, в кастрюле.

Это было испытанием, но Гарри с честью его выдержал. Если уж Северус мог терпеть нечто подобное столько лет, Гарри уж конечно справится с одним вечером.

Он глядел в окно, за которым падал снег. Совсем стемнело, сверкали гирлянды на соседских домах.

— Перекуси тоже чем-нибудь, — тихо сказал Гарри, когда с кормлением было покончено и старик утомленно откинулся на спинку стула. Северус пожал плечами.

— Нет аппетита. Может, позже.

— Ладно. — Гарри заглянул в свой бокал. Вино казалось кислым, и Гарри никогда не любил его, но Северус время от времени получал в подарок бутылки от Малфоя, и приходилось пить, и делать вид, что различаешь там какой-нибудь букет и прочую ерунду. — Можно, я сварю эгг-ног? — спросил Гарри. Снейп улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Если тебе так уж хочется.

Они усадили старика обратно в кресло, включили мерцающие огоньки и пластинку со старыми новогодними песнями. Северус накинул на отца плед, в который тот раздраженно завернулся.

***

— Все прошло не так уж плохо, — заметил Гарри, помешивая напиток в кастрюльке. Северус облокотился о кухонную стойку, глядя в окно. По его бледному лицу скользили отблески разноцветных огней.

— Не стоит делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, — заметил он. — Лжец из тебя никудышный, Гарри.

— Сегодня утром я думал, что проведу вечер гораздо хуже, — прямо сказал Гарри. Он погрузил черпак в молочную жидкость и попробовал немного. — Я рад, что провел это время с тобой. И твой отец… возможно, не самый приятный человек, но я уверен — он гораздо лучше, чем кажется.

— Ты отвратительно разбираешься в людях, — заметил Северус, меланхолично наблюдая за падающими хлопьями снега. — Я понял это в тот день, когда ты начал за мной ухлестывать.

— Я за тобой не ухлестывал, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Скажешь тоже.

Он подошел к Северусу и обнял его.

— Ты еще не открыл мой подарок, — прошептал Гарри Северусу на ухо. — А я не открыл твой. Мы можем сделать это в полночь.

— Как только старый хмырь заснет, — с усмешкой сказал Северус. Он протянул руку и неуверенно погладил щеку Гарри. — Я… тоже рад, что ты был здесь, — наконец тяжело произнес он. — Думал, ты сбежишь в ужасе, когда увидишь это. Обещай, что когда я стану старым и чокнутым, ты сдашь меня в богадельню.

— Ну разумеется, — соврал Гарри, и вышло не лучше, чем всегда. Северус улыбнулся, но вдруг стал серьезным. Он поглядел Гарри в глаза.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу быть для тебя кем-то, с кем тебе хорошо и легко.

— Это не важно, — отмахнулся Гарри. — В смысле, мне хорошо с тобой. Не легко, иногда просто чертовски сложно, со всеми твоими ультиматумами… но это ничего.

— Что мне сделать? — глухо спросил Снейп. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастливым, — просто ответил Гарри, взяв Северуса за руку. Тот руки не отнял — холодная, как всегда! — но глядел куда-то в сторону.

— Я работаю над этим, — ответил он наконец.

Этого было вполне достаточно.

***

Когда старик совсем начал клевать носом, Северус поднял его, чтобы отвести в постель.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр, — сказал Гарри, пока старик медленно переставлял ноги. Тот только злобно зыркнул на него. — И счастливого Рождества, — добавил Гарри нахально, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Старик закряхтел, закатив глаза.

— ЭТО МЫ ПОГЛЯДИМ.

Потом Гарри с Северусом вышли на крыльцо, замотавшись в один плед на двоих. В руках у них были кружки с горячим эгг-ногом. Снег перестал падать и сейчас просто мерцал повсюду в свете щербатого месяца. Воздух был морозным, и Северус достал палочку, чтобы накинуть на Гарри согревающее заклятье.

— С Рождеством, — сказал Гарри, положив голову Северусу на плечо.

— Ага, точно, как скажешь, — фыркнул тот, обнимая его в ответ.


End file.
